Gravity Plays Favorites
by apocalypse cabaret
Summary: It's baack. So, what is our favorite angsty vampire Edward Cullen to do when his ex-girlfriend-slash-love-of-his-life is working for the Volturi? Brood? Write Poetry? Grumble? Protest frequently? Those all sound like pretty good options.
1. Absolute Zero

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm not that epic. forserious.

Author's Note: Never saw this coming, did you? Well, here at apocalypse cabaret, we have a penchant for surprising people on occasion. Back in the day, we had this neat little username beforehand by the name of 'art of pretension' and we wrote this neat little story by the name of 'Gravity Plays Favorites' that made everyone simultaneously want to rip their hair out and strangle the author of said story. But, all in all, it was a pretty cool story. And then the author had a fit of bad PMS, or something, and deleted it. But, you know, she missed it and stuff so now she's in the middle of editing it when she has time and posting it back on this website.

Okay, I'm done talking about myself in third person. Enjoy. Grumble. Yell at me. Shriek in delight. Whatever. :)

* * *

**ZERO.**

Paris, France. June 2007.

Loud rap music played through the street as two people walked the streets, one shaking her head tiredly, resisting the urge to put her hands over her ears. She knew better, though, it was completely disrespectable to others taste by covering her ears and not even giving it a chance. She inhaled sharply even though she didn't need to.

People stopped and stared as they watched, both of them were extraordinarily pale with dark blue eyes, both strikingly similar but extremely different. Their hands were intertwined as they walked down the street, which they crossed, headed in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

"You know, I abhor this place." The girl said quietly, shaking her head.

The other arched an eyebrow, "I get all of my ideas for songs here." he said quietly as they began the long stair climb up.

The girl just shook her head and sighed, continuing her trek up the stairs. "A friend of mine asked me to come visit her." she said quietly, shoving her hair out of her face so she could see.

"Who? And where?"

"Alice Cullen, and Somewhere in Washington state."

He nodded and pulled out an old composition notebook, seating himself on one of the numerous steps that led up to the top of the tower. She sat across from him, an old manual camera sitting on her lap, waiting to take a picture.

"Matthew." she warned in an icy voice, using his full name.

His lips curled up at the corners, as he recognized her agitation. Regardless of that, he continued writing in his notebook.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, giving him a death glare. "Matt, would you at least attempt to talk to me, please?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly, "Of course, Chloe."

She rolled her eyes again, and then pulled her camera up to her right eye, and clicked a snapshot of Matt. He just shook his head and rubbed one of his eyes slightly. "Can you turn the damn flash off for that thing?" he grumbled, still rubbing his eye.

She smiled faintly and shook her head. He just rolled his eyes and went back to writing. "So tell me, why are you visiting this friend of yours?" He asked, eyes looking up for only a brief moment and then back down to the page where he was writing.

"No clue. I haven't seen her in quite a while. The late 40's, maybe. "She said with a shrug, brushing some of her dark hair out of her face. His eyes peered up from the notebook for a mere second, and then went back to it, putting sentences together in order to form lyrics.

"You don't need my permission to go, Chloe, you knew that." He said with a shrug, and then closed his notebook. He flipped some of his hair out of his face and smiled, standing and taking her hand. She took it and he helped her up, even though she didn't need it.

"I'm not letting you miss out on the Social Distortion show, though. Keep that in mind." He said with a half smile. She nodded and returned his half smile. "It's in London, right?"

"Yeah." He said with a nod and walked out onto the crowded streets of Paris.

"Can we stay in Ireland next time you decide to go country-hopping? I really hate France, just for the record." She said with a frown.

He arched an eyebrow, "I thought you loved France."

"No, I hate France. It's dirty and disgusting and the people here are completely horrible."

He just smiled and rolled his eyes, walking into an apartment building. It was decorated lavishly, with an old antique Victorian looking lobby. The girl wrinkled her nose at the atmosphere, which was far too posh for her own dress, which included a pea coat, a pair of long corduroys and a black t-shirt. She just went ahead and pushed the up button on the elevator.

The two scrambled in as quickly as possible to avoid the tense atmosphere and stares of the people conversating in the lobby.

Once in the elevator, Matt arched an eyebrow in Chloe's direction, and they both erupted in booming laughter. The elevator shook at the volume of it, which caused them to laugh even harder. The elevator signaled a stop on the sixth floor and opened, revealing a few shocked looking people.

They exited the elevator quickly, and dashed off into the hall and to room 623. It was one of the larger, more lavish apartments in the building, but combined, Matt Skiba and Chloe Thomas made a decent amount of money.

Whether it was hunting their own kind for the Volturi, Playing music, taking pictures, painting, they did it exceptionally well, just as they were supposed to. Well, their kind was supposed to. Chloe settled herself into a large maroon colored armchair next to a telephone and dialed an extensive digit number.

A smooth male voice picked up at the other line, "Cullen residence."

Chloe smiled smugly, "Hello, uh, Mr. Cullen, can I speak with Alice, please?"

The voice on the other end was frowning; it seemed agitated, on edge. Chloe's smug smile turned to a frown. "Yes, of course, Chloe."

She heard a sharp inhale of breath on the other line. "Chloe?"

"Hi Alice, how are you? Things sound a little… tense."

"They are. Can you and Matthew catch a plane flight to Seattle as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, of course. We'll be there as quick as possible. Can you tell me what happened?"

"No, that I can't. I'll tell you when you get here."

Chloe nodded her head solemnly, and immediately raced to her room, throwing a black dress, a suit, and a few articles of she and Matt's clothing into a large suitcase. He entered, frowning, "Where are we going?"

"Washington state, apparently." She said with a frown, and then called the airline, making plans for a flight. Matt furrowed his brow and listened to Chloe carefully as she spoke in a smooth, musical voice that nobody could turn down even if they tried.

"Thank you, Marie; we'll see you in fifteen minutes, then. Have a lovely day."

"Get the BMW, please. I'll get the suitcase." She said with a frown and Matt grabbed a set of keys, his necessaries, which consisted of an acoustic guitar, an iPod, and a book he had been reading. He also grabbed Chloe's iPod and books, throwing them in a bag and walking out the door quickly.

He pulled up to the apartment building from the parking garage in a black beamer, which was possibly the best car they had purchased, extremely fast, nice leather interior. He popped the trunk and watched Chloe run down the steps, throw the suitcase in the trunk and take a seat next to him.

He sped all the way to the airport, checking in and getting to the plane just in the right amount of time, going through the ridiculous security measures, listening to the Flight Attendant speech. All while holding tight to Chloe's hand, which was trembling slightly; he noticed the frown on her face as she closed her eyes during takeoff.

00

When they arrived in Port Angeles, Matt attended to the bags and Chloe rented the car. She was good at persuasion, unlike Matt. She pulled up shortly after he got the bags in a dark green Toyota Yaris.

He eyed her boredly, "A Toyota?"

She wrinkled her nose, "Hey, its fuel efficient. And it goes fast." She said, stepping out of the car and getting into the passenger seat.

"How fast?"

"One-eighty."

"It wouldn't last a second on the Autobahn." Matt mumbled bleakly and got in the car, adjusting the seat and speeding out of the airport. Chloe just stared out the window and sighed at random intervals.

Neither she nor Matt liked the States; they preferred Europe, especially the more scenic countries in the east.

Finally after an hour drive in complete silence, the two arrived in Forks, Washington. Chloe cocked an eyebrow. "Don't even think about saying you want to move here."

Matt held both his hands up, "I never even said a word, but a nice house out in the boonies…"

She sighed, annoyed, "No more houses, Matthew Skiba. We have two already, and four decent sized apartments. We don't need anymore real estate."

"Aww, come on, Chloe, Please?"

"Matt, you're Ninety-five years old, yet you still act five?"

"Yeah, but that's not your problem, is it?" he said, pulling down a side road.

After that, the two remained in silence, Chloe biting her lip with a focused frown on her face, and Matt staring ahead at the road, tense. She tapped her fingers lightly on the glass of the window and Matt began to hum slightly.

"So, after we leave here, we're going… where?"

"London again, I guess. I told Elliott we'd meet him there."

She nodded and continued staring out the window until they came to a clearing and a large white house. Matt cracked a smile, "See, we need a house just like _that_. Not some big house, something simple but elegant. Exactly like that." He said, stopping easily next to a BMW convertible, stepping out and admiring it.

"Nice car." He mused, examining it carefully, running a pale hand over the hood.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow, "For Christmas."

He nodded, "Black, preferably. Tan interior, and a good stereo system."

Chloe nodded and looked up at the house, frowning slightly. She walked up to the front steps and knocked on the door twice, then looked behind her, sensing something wasn't quite right. Matt looked up from the car and walked up to the house, hands in the pockets of his black pants.

Jasper Hale opened the door after a few minutes, wrinkles increasing on his forehead as he looked at the two. "Chloe, Matt." He said with a nod to the both of them.

Alice stood behind Jasper near a large grandfather clock, eyeing Chloe carefully. "You came." She finally breathed.

Chloe frowned, and then looked over at Matt, "Yeah. We did. What did you need us to do?"

Alice sighed reluctantly, then looked over at Jasper, who ran a frustrated hand through his hair, then shrugged, "What else can we do, Alice? She's not safe here anymore. Neither are we."

The tiny girl frowned, numerous thoughts swept through her mind, "I'm going to ask you an extensive favor, Chloe. I hope you don't mind."

Chloe bobbed her head up and down, signaling that she understood.

"Edward changed a girl—you know that one I told you he was ears over arse for in my letters?"

Chloe nodded tiredly and gestured for her to continue. "Then he left. He's not coming back."

She nodded again, solemn this time, then looked over to Matt, who had his fists clenched and a malicious look on his face. Matt knew the feeling of being left alone by someone he cared greatly for during his own transformation. He snorted and shook his head, shaking the feeling off. "What can we do to help?"

Alice sighed, "We've decided that we don't want her to be around us. Not because we don't care, we really do. We want her to stay more than anything, but I don't think that would be fair to her."

Chloe nodded, "So, technically, we're adopting her?"

Alice smiled, "Right, I guess."

Matt put his arm around Chloe and smiled slightly, "What's her name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. She's eighteen."

Matt nodded, looking down at Chloe, who merely rolled her eyes.

After that, a loud growl sounded at the door. Alice gave Jasper a shocked look, "Please tell me Edward changed her when they went to Seattle." Jasper shrugged, "I have no clue."

Chloe frowned, worried now "Werewolves? Honestly. Are there any fairy princesses that are going to pop out of the sky anytime soon? Ugh. I think it's best if the rest of you leave, Matt and I can handle them." She said with a devious smile. "It'll be fun. I haven't killed any werewolves in a long time."

Alice nodded and Jasper grasped her hand and they left out of the front door in a blur.

Five minutes later, as Matt and Chloe were planning the best tactic to get rid of the wolves, a pale girl with dark brown hair and coal black eyes emerged from the room, "You _**will not**_ lay a hand on those werewolves." She said venomously.

Chloe smiled sincerely, "You must be Isabella."

She nodded, "Bella. Where is everyone?"

"Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all split. Edward left you mid transformation. Sorry about him." Matt said with a frown, and then his eyes flicked toward Chloe.

"We should get a head start if we want to get to Seattle to get back home. Oh, and Isabella, you're coming with us." He said with a comforting smile.

She nodded, as confused and disoriented and thirsty as she was, then Chloe smacked Matt on the back of the head as soon as she noticed how red the newborn girl's eyes were, "You idiot, we need to get her something to eat."

Matt nodded, "Right, right. We'll stop in that park near... wherever we saw it. You may want to change your clothes though, kid." He said to Isabella with a smile, "You're wearing pajamas."

She chuckled and scrambled into the room she had just came from, emerging five minutes later dressed in typical clothing for a girl her age—jeans, a t-shirt, and shoes.

Chloe smiled and nodded her head in approval, "Lovely. Now, we're going to London. And, well, we'll probably have to pay for a private jet. Again. You newborns. Jeesh. If we even so much as think of putting you on a jet plane the whole damn thing would be massacred off in a few minutes."

Isabella's eyes widened, "London _and_ a private jet?!"

Matt chuckled and put an arm around her, "Yes, Izzy, Do you mind if I call you Izzy? London, England. And private jets. This is on Aro, Marcus and Caius, easily."

She smiled, "Wow, England. And no, I like Izzy. I feel the need for a change."

Chloe smiled, "Well, enough of that, we have a flight to make. I'll call that pilot."

e He


	2. Distance

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse, Stephenie Meyer does**. **

Author's Note: Spring Break starts saturday. Technically, friday. I'll try and update all this week when I can. I'll be gone Sunday through Wednesday because I'm going on a cruise with my family. And then I have to work on my research paper. We'll see what goes down. Anyway, here's chapter one. Feedback is my love forever.

**ONE.**

London, England. July 2007.

Izzy Swan sat on a large leather couch with her feet propped up on a wooden coffee table, reading the latest edition of a London newspaper. Chloe dashed across the room, tripping over a pair of bulky shoess that had to be ancient, at least, they looked that way.

Izzy stifled a laugh and shook her head. She had been in London for a month and a half now. Chloe stood and dusted herself off. She flopped down on the couch next to Izzy, "So, I'm kind of waiting for you to flip out any day now." she said with a concerned frown.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Whyso?" Izzy asked, running a hand through her hair.

Chloe shrugged and picked up an acoustic guitar that was lying next to the couch, plucking a few simple chords to a song Bella had heard Matt fooling around with a day earlier.

"What song is that?" she asked, curious.

"Oh? That bit I just played?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, that."

"The intro to _This Charming Man_ by The Smiths, why?"

"I like it," she said with a shrug, "But why are you expecting me to flip out?"

"Izzy, I want you to understand something. Take it as you will, repress it, or whatever you want, but **Edward isn't coming back for you**. He already told Alice that, and the rest of his family."

With those simple sentences, the room got quite tense. Chloe flicked her eyes from Izzy, to the guitar, and back to Izzy, a concerned look on her features. She watched the newborn with an extremely analytical and also empathetic gaze, hoping that the poor thing wouldn't have a breakdown.

Finally, she nodded and focused on the wall in front of her, "I know. I'm trying to forget about it."

"Alice said he left you before and you were in pretty bad shape, that's why I was waiting." she said with a shrug, attempting to be easygoing as to not upset the girl any more than she already was.

After that, a large crash, along with a squeal and a stream of extremely loud profanities came from upstairs. Chloe laughed out loud, shaking her head with a smile on her face, happy for the release of tension. Izzy cocked and eyebrow and gave her a funny look.

"Matt, Dan, Derek and Elliott broke an amp." She said with a shrug. "It happens a lot. They play too loud."

Izzy nodded and went back to reading her newspaper, bored with it already, "Can we go watch them?"

Chloe shrugged, "I don't see any problem with that."

Matt sat in an old beaten up office chair that was a worn industrial red color, acoustic guitar sitting in his lap. He strummed a few cords and looked up at Chloe, who sat herself against a wall with her knees pulled up against her chest. Izzy did the same, crossing her legs Indian style and observing the people she had spent a month or so with.

Elliott Mendenhall, Matt's partner-in-crime, assistant, guitar tech, and best mate, was by far her favorite besides her adoptive parents. He was a tall, sinewy kid with messy dark brown hair that fell into his eyes if not blown up. His eyes were blue, because of contacts, just like they all had. Izzy had acquired some of the same contacts, making her eyes a deep blue.

He wore an old black sweatshirt that read "T.S.O.L" and an old pair of dark brown corduroys. He argued about a specific song and plucked a few different cords on his guitar, then looked at Matt, who nodded and played the next few chords.

Dan Adriano, the bassist of Matt's infamous 'Dark Punk' band, _Alkaline Trio, _was sitting on the floor with an acoustic bass in his lap, absentmindedly playing slap bass to a ska tune Izzy had come to hear all week.

Derek Grant, the drummer of Alkaline Trio, merely sat behind a drum set impatiently, waiting for directions. He twirled his drum sticks impatiently, waiting to get back to his wife; he saw Izzy watching him and smiled.

"Allright, boys, _My Little Needle,_ and then you're done for the night. Except for you, Elliott. But then again, you live here, you mooch." he said with a smile.

Matt plucked a few chords on his guitar, which he had switched to electric, and began singing into a microphone.

_I'll come down to get you high_

_Or maybe sing you a lullaby_

_Sing you to sleep - a sleep you'll never wake from_

_Sing you to coma so to speak_

_When I fall down I'll fall apart_

_Trade in my bike for a shopping cart_

_And beg change from a world that needs some_

_Like I need someone_

_So where are you my little needle?_

_The stack's been burned away_

_But I'm so inebriated that I cannot see_

_Three feet in front of me_

_Between the moon and you, lunacy is setting in_

_Lately I've been feeling dead inside_

_Like my guts have dried up and died_

_But every night I water them back to life_

_Yeah every night I water them back to life_

_When I fall down I'll fall apart_

_Trade in my bike for a shopping cart_

_And beg change from a world that needs some_

_I'm tired of sleeping alone_

_So where are you my little needle?_

_The stack's been burned away_

_But I'm so inebriated that I cannot see_

_Three feet in front of me_

_Between the moon and you, lunacy is setting in_

Isabella frowned, her brows furrowed tightly in frustration. She exhaled quickly, as if the air in her lungs was constricting her them. "Excuse me." she said hastily, letting herself out of the room.

Matt frowned, "That must have struck a nerve with her. I'm surprised. Usually it's you, Elliott."

Elliott merely shook his messy hair and 'tsk-tsk'ed Matt, who merely shrugged and waved him off, "Go talk to her, she seems to have taken a shine to you."

Elliott shoved a hand through his hair, setting his guitar in an old beaten up case and headed out of the room. He looked over at Chloe pleadingly, but she waved her hand dismissively, leaning back and listening to Matt play the rhythm to a Led Zeppelin song.

Elliott shook his head and walked out the door, closing it lightly. He turned to his left and looked over at Isabella, who was taking shaky deep breaths. "You know vampires don't hyperventilate or get panic attacks, right? I mean, really, we're not even supposed to breathe."

She rolled her eyes and put her head on her knees, facing him. He gave her a half smile and offered his hand. She took it graciously and he pulled her to her feet. He frowned at her, "That song bothers me from time to time, if it helps any. Would you be interested in talking, maybe?"

Isabella frowned, shook her head, and then changed her mind; nodding slightly, "Yeah. Where can we go?"

Elliott shrugged, "For a walk, I guess. Grab a blazer, though. It gets cold. Not that that matters, or anything" He added with a chuckle. Isabella merely rolled her eyes and grabbed a deep blue Blazer and pulled it over her arms. Elliott shrugged into a plaid suit coat and substituted a pair of checker boarded vans for his socked feet. He jogged down the steps two at a time and opened the door for Izzy, "Ladies first." he said with a cheesy grin.

She nodded and stepped out into the cool London air, smiling as the wind hit her face. Elliott held out his arm for her to take, then furrowed his brow. "Chloe is taking you shopping tomorrow." He said with a frown, "She wants you to buy me some new pants."

Izzy cocked an eyebrow and continued walking, "Pants?"

Elliott shrugged, "Yeah, pants. You know, they go over your legs. They're there so you don't walk around naked…"

She frowned, "Fine. Do you have a preference?"

He frowned, "Nothing too tight. More pants similar to these," he said, gesturing down to his pants. "And I only wear Dark Blue or black jeans, none of that super faded shit." He said, sticking his tongue out and cringing.

She nodded and continued staring ahead, attempting to keep her head on straight. She looked over at Elliott, who was eyeing her with a hint of expectance.

She frowned, then turned around and walked facing him, eyes locked on his. They were the same exact color, a deep midnight blue with slight flecks of topaz near the pupil; it was quite obvious the contacts didn't really do much justice, or cover up much.

"Hmmm…" Elliott Mused while he continued to walk. He seemed to be contemplative, or maybe just a little spaced out.

Izzy frowned, watching him carefully. Finally, he let out an agitated sigh.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quizzically, annoyed as well.

She smirked deviously, "I knew it! I knew you were going to say that, I pictured it in my head. Also, I heard you thinking about it, I think. Maybe? I don't know."

Elliott shook his head and sighed, "Oh great, I'm stuck with a girl who knows what I'm thinking, _**and**_ can know when I'm going to think of it. This is just fabulous. Mind controller. Jeez."

Izzy smiled and turned around, slipping her hand into one of her blazer pockets. "Aw, it won't be so bad. I won't spy on you, Elliott I promise."

He just nodded and shook his head, then looked up at the night sky briefly.

"What about Matt and Chloe?" she continued, "What's their deal?"

Elliott smiled, "I'm glad you've started talking. Dan and I had a bet going as to whether you were mute or not."

She frowned, "A bet?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I won. I knew you would talk eventually. Either that or I'd force you into talking, The Chloe and Matt coalition gets really boring after awhile, especially when you have to go to get your missions in Italy, it's a big pain."

"Missions?" she asked, eyebrow arched.

He nodded, "Oh yeah, they didn't tell you about that, did they?" he shrugged and pulled a white iPod out of his pocket, sticking one of the ear buds in his ear and handing the other one to Izzy, "You'll find out tomorrow, then. I can't really explain it; I'm not good with those things. I either lie or I'm too blunt, or too honest. Either/or, you know what I mean."

She nodded and listened to the acoustic song that was playing out of the iPod, "Who is this? It's amazing."

He smiled down at her and she noticed he was shorter than Edward, and a world different. This was good, the whole 'different' thing. Izzy wanted different. Different was a change, and changes led to getting over things, which was exactly what Isabella wanted.

"It's Ani DiFranco, she's a folk singer; One of Chloe's favorites, actually. We're big music people, so we get custom iPods. You'll get one tomorrow, and then we'll upload all the music on it tomorrow after you get it. And don't be afraid of our music tastes, you're not going to have to hear death metal because Matt and I look different. Chloe makes sure of that, she hates death metal and hardcore, it drives her crazy."

Izzy nodded and sat down on a park bench, looking up at the sky, "You can't see any stars."

Elliott nodded, "Wait until we go to Dublin or Finland, they're gorgeous up there."

"So," he continued, putting on a poppy song by The White Stripes and drumming his fingers lightly on his knee, "Do you want to talk about him?"

"What?" Isabella choked out; surprised Elliott had brought it up.

"The boy; When Chloe and Matt brought you here I got a lecture about not to bring up Edward," Izzy cringed, "Whoever he is, apparently he screwed you over bad, or something to that extent."

Her face was contoured slightly; it was a vague look of slight anguish, "You could say that." She managed with a frown, attempting to find the words.

"I was in love with him, and I guess I still am. I'm trying to get over it, though."

Elliot shook his head and laughed, "God, this is like one of those bad teenage movie clichés, isn't it?"

Izzy nodded and laughed, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Elliott frowned then, "We're going to a show tomorrow; Matt's idea, your enlightenment." He said with a frown.

"Enlightenment?" Izzy asked with a frown.

Elliott gave her a half smile, "Yeah, if you consider Big D and the Kids Table enlightenment." He said with a shrug.

"Big D and the what?"

"Kids Table. They're a ska band, and ska is basically reggae mixed with punk. Punk with tubas, trumpets, and so on. It's good stuff."

Izzy nodded, "I trust your judgment."

Elliott nodded, "Good. You're going to end up trusting me with a lot more than that soon enough, and hopefully I don't mess that up." He muttered, shaking his head, "Let's head home."

Izzy nodded and smiled, happy to have a friend and somebody to identify with. She grasped Elliott's hand as a knee-jerk reaction, and noticed it was just as cold as hers was. He looked down at his hand, and noticed hers in it, then tightened his grip on her hand.

The music played as background music, they didn't talk; they just sat back and observed the people that walked by on their way home. So far, Izzy loved everything Elliott had played for her, apparently he was big on music just as Edward was, maybe more.

"I miss food." Izzy said with a frown, "like Milkshakes and stuff."

Elliott shook his head and laughed, "Yeah, I miss food too. I was a vegetarian in my human days, so things were a little different."

He opened the front door of the large house for her, "After you, Izzy." She curtsied and walked in the door to see Chloe and Matt lying on the couch watching an old war movie.

00

They were watching a Stanley Kubrick movie. When Elliott screeched something about being home, Chloe fell off the couch and on to the hardwood floor of the house, Matt still stared at the television and after a few seconds of noticing Chloe wasn't in front of him, he looked down on the floor and cocked his head in confusion, which caused Elliott and Isabella to laugh as well.

"It's not funny!" Chloe chided while she crossed her arms over her chest in a pout.

"Yeah it is." All three said at the same time, doubling over again.

Izzy smiled to herself, '_so, maybe this isn't normal? Well, it's as close to a normal family as I'm going to get.'_ She thought with a smile, Matt saw this and smiled.

_'Welcome home, Isabella,' _She heard Matt's voice whisper so that only she could hear.


End file.
